outlanderfandomcom-20200223-history
Rob Cameron
Rob Cameron is an employee at North of Scotland Hydro Electric Board and a colleague of Brianna MacKenzie. He has ties to and poses a threat to Brianna and her family. Personal History Rob was married to a French girl. They got divorced two years before Rob meets the MacKenzies (circa 1978), and his ex-wife took their son back to France. Rob has a widowed sister Martina and is attached to her son, Bobby Hurragh. Events of the Novels ''An Echo in the Bone In October 1980, when Brianna MacKenzie is hired as a plant inspector—and Rob's boss—by the North of Scotland Hydro Electric Board, Rob Cameron locks her in a tunnel under Loch Errochty, seemingly as a stupid joke. Rob meets Brianna's husband Roger at an Inverness Masonic Lodge meeting. Roger realizes that Rob might be associated with the Scottish National Party. Shortly later, Rob visits the MacKenzies with an archeologist friend to inspect some interesting ruins at their property. Rob steals a letter from Brianna's parents in which they mention Charles Stuart's gold and that Brianna's son Jemmy knows its location. Rob arranges a playdate and sleepover between his nephew Bobby and Jemmy for October 30. However, he takes Jemmy to the stones at Craigh na Dun. Jemmy's sister Amanda senses that and alarms her parents, who phone Rob's sister Martina and learn that she wasn't expecting Jemmy this night. While Roger goes through the stones to look for Jemmy in the past, Rob Cameron locks Jemmy in the tunnel under Loch Errochty. He then visits Brianna and wants her to tell Jemmy to disclose the gold's location. Written in My Own Heart's Blood On October 30, 1980, Rob comes to Brianna's home at Lallybroch and displays one more motive for kidnapping Jemmy — he wants Brianna to have sex with him. Brianna fights him and locks him in a priest hole. While Brianna is out of the house, looking for Jemmy, Rob escapes with the help of a friend. The next day, Rob arrives at Fiona Buchan's house and wants her to tell him about the stone circle at Craigh na Dun. Jemmy, who is upstairs, phones the police, but Rob escapes before their arrival — while talking to Fiona in the kitchen, Rob heard a radio announcement that he was wanted for questioning in the kidnapping of a local boy. Fiona's husband Ernie takes Jemmy and Amanda back to Lallybroch. Brianna stakes out her own house with a shotgun, and as Ernie's truck approaches the house, rushes to stop her children from getting out of the car. They are soon surrounded by Rob Cameron and his accomplices, but manage to escape with the help of Jemmy's school principal— and Rob's cousin— Lionel Menzies. Later that day, Brianna finds a letter from her father Frank Randall, in which he warns her that she might be a person of interest to conspiracy nuts because of the Fraser Prophecy, according to which "The last of Lovat's line will rule Scotland." On December 21, as Brianna and her children go to Craigh na Dun to look for Roger in the past, Lionel Menzies warns her that she should hurry, as Rob Cameron and his friends are short distance behind them. Personality Physical Appearance Rob is a handsome man''An Echo in the Bone, Chapter 27 in his mid- to late thirties.An Echo in the Bone, Chapter 90 Relationships Name *'Robert' is from the Germanic name Hrodebert meaning "bright fame", derived from the Germanic elements hrod "fame" and beraht "bright".Behind the Name: Robert - accessed 20 July 2016 *'Cameron' neans "crooked nose" from Gaelic cam "crooked" and sròn "nose".Behind the Name Surnames: Cameron - accessed 20 July 2016 Trivia References Category:Characters Category:20th century characters Category:Characters in An Echo in the Bone Category:Characters in Written in My Own Heart's Blood Category:Scottish characters Category:Cameron Clan